The Jewels
by sailorbuterfly
Summary: The Jewels are the best pranking group around. Will Hogwarts be able to take it when these 11 year olds come to Hogwarts? Marauders Era. AU. Finaly updated!  LOOKING FOR A BETA!
1. The Jewels

_**The Jewels**_

A/N: I took this from my other account. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

_**The Jewels**_

Lily Evans was your typical eleven-year-old. Well, besides the fact that she was a witch. She was average height, with hair as red as blood that reached her elbows. She had emerald green eyes that you could almost always see sparkling with mischief. Lily had a fiery temper that, if caution was up-held, could flare before you could blink. Despite everyone's (a/n: at least my wonderful readers belief) belief she was not muggle born. No, far from it. Lily's father was the Minister of Magic, and her mother was the second in command auror next to Mad-eye Moody. Her sister, Petunia, was also a witch, and was a going to be second year Slytherin at Hogwarts, much to their parent's immense displeasure. Their father had been a Ravenclaw, and their mother a Gryffindor. Even though they came from a long line of purebloods, they did not like the fact that their eldest daughter was in Slytherin, though she loved this fact. She fit your description of pure blood supremacy perfectly. Lily's family and friends lived in the all wizarding village Hogsmead.

Lily and her two best friends were always getting into some kind of mischief, though they had never once been caught. They considered themselves above such things. As a matter of fact, they had a group, which they had decided to name the Jewels. Lily was the official leader of the Jewels. Nobody knew who the members of the Jewels were. They were too sneaky. They were class A suck ups, and teachers pets, no one had every suspected anything. The two other girls in the group were Catta-Leigh Heart and Crystal Potter. The girls, at the age of eight, had decided to become illegal animungi. Lily's had surprised her friends at first but they had gradually become used to the fact that she was a phoenix. Only very powerful witches and wizard became magical animungi. Lily had shown clear magical abilities at a young age, younger even than most, a sign of a powerful witch or wizard.

Catta- Leigh Heart was a half-blood. She had brown eyes and brown hair that reached just below her shoulder blades. Catta was the brains of the Jewels. She was smart, shy, quiet, and most people would swear that she would be a Ravenclaw. Well, those who didn't know her that well did anyways. Anyone who knew her knew she would be a Gryffindor, there was absolutely no doubt about it. All of them were to be Gryffindor. Catta's parents were French, and had moved into Hogsmead before Catta was born. Catta's father was an auror and her mother was an ambassador for France. Catta's animungi was a doe, which showed her quiet, observant personality.

The last of the group was Crystal Potter, James Potter's twin sister. Crystal had curly jet-black hair that reached just barely past her shoulders. She had hazel eyes. Crystal was always ready with a quick wit or come back, was there to stick up for her friends, or to prove her bravery. Crystal excelled in almost everything she did with out ever trying. Crystal was the strategist of the Jewels. She even out-shone her brother in quiditch and Professor McGonagall had already looked at Crystal about a position on the Gryffindor team, even though she was not yet in Hogwarts. But, that would have to wait for after she was officially a Gryffindor. Crystal's dad was an auror and her mom a stay at home mom. She was like a second mom to all of her children's friends. Crystal's animungi was a fox, which showed her personality of cunning and trickery.

And that is pretty much the Jewels in a nutshell. The anonymous group of pranksters called the Jewels had been around for six years now (they were five when they formed the group), compared to the marauders five (they were six), and they had never once been caught. What the boys were sure was the work of a genius group of girls their age, turned out to be, what they affectionately referred to as their younger sisters, (only literally in one case) even though all the Jewels and the Marauders were born within two weeks of each other.

A/N: Yes, this is going to be AU. I hope you liked it. Read and review. No flames.


	2. The Marauders

_**The Jewels**_

_**The Marauders**_

James Potter was an ordinary teenage boy. Well, besides the fact that he was a wizard (a/n: sound familiar?) He was a little tall for is age, but so were his friends. He had messy jet black hair that nobody could get to lay flat, even with magic. His hazel eyes always had mischief sparkling in them. James and his two friends, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black were the three boys that made up the Marauders. James was the official leader of the Marauders. The Marauders were a known group of pranksters, they had been pranking since they were 6. The only person who escaped their pranks was their 'little sisters'. They were the ONLY people who escaped. When they had first started the Marauders they had made a pact never to prank their little sisters. They were just to 'lovable'.

Remus Lupin was the brains of the Marauders. He had sandy brown hair that fell in front of his blue eyes. He was tired all of the time thanks to his 'fury little problem', as James had dubbed his lycan side. The only people who knew were the Jewels (though the Marauders didn't know that's what they were called…… yet), the Marauders, and their parents. Every full moon since he was bit when he was three, he had gone to the shrieking shack which was down the street from his house. When his was nine, these three animungi (he was sure they were animungi) would come to the shack while he was there. It had really helped him, and he was grateful. Soon after, he told the other two Marauders of the three animungi. Soon, the three Marauders had become animungi. Remus had become one as well so that when it wasn't a full moon they could all go exploring. Remus had become a wolf animungi, while James had become a Stag. The other animungi still came around, and the Marauders found out that the other animungi were the pranking group, the Jewels. The Marauders had tried to get the Jewels to tell them who they were, but the other pranking group just would not tell. But, it didn't really matter. This ragtag group of six was a pack. Remus' mother was a werewolf rights activist, and his father was a healer.

Sirius Black was the strategist of the Marauders. He looked like he could have been James brother. He had long jet black hair and hazel eyes. When he was about six the Potters adopted him, seeing as his parents had disowned him for being friends with what the thought of a blood traitors. He hadn't minded at all, and the Potter's had welcomed him with open arms. Sirius was a dog animungi, looking like a grim to be more exact. He didn't mind though. It scared the hell out of people when he came bounding up in his dog form.

So, basically, that is the Marauders. You now know the laid back, pranking boy group called the Marauders. Everyone knows who they are. Everyone also knows that one of the Marauders biggest goals is to figure out who the Jewels are. They weren't going to give up till they figured out who the Jewels were, but they were positive that they had a lot of work to do. Little did they know that the Jewels had been right under their nose the whole time.

A/N: I am just going to put the chapters up as I finish editing them. I am now officially looking for a beta. Read and review please. No flames.


	3. Wandless Magic

_**The Jewels**_

_**Wandless Magic**_

On August first, Lily woke up at 5:30, as was her usual. She always got up at 5:30, and woke her 'sisters' (No, not Petunia) up half an hour latter, after she had had a shower and dried her hair (somehow she did this magically, even without a wand. See, extra powerful, can do wand less spell's without training!). But today was different. Today when she woke up, there was a brown owl tapping at her window. Now, this was not a new thing for Lily seeing as she was a witch. The thing that was different about this was that this was the same type of owl that she noticed bringing Petunia's Hogwarts letter last year. Jumping up and running to the window, she jerked it open, watching as the owl flew in and landed on her bed. Quickly scrambling over to the owl, she untied the letter with trembling fingers. When she successfully managed to get the letter untied and the Hogwarts seal broken, she scanned threw the letter, her eyes landing on the word 'accepted'. Lily scrawled a yes on a blank of parchment, and sent the owl on its way. Squealing quietly, Lily had learned her family did not like to be woken up early, she ran towards the fire place. Picking up a pinch of floo dust, she threw it in the fire and said in a clear calm voice "Butterfly's nest" and stumbled out of the fire place into Catta's room.

"Catta!" Crystal screeched as she jumped up and down on her friend's bed after she had let the owl in.

"I'm wake, I'm awake!" Catta said as she jerked up. Upon seeing Lily jumping on the end of her bed Catta lay back down with a groan and pulled the pillow over her head. "Cant you just leave me alone and let me sleep in just this once. Its summer for goodness sake!" Actually, it came out a jumbled mess, but Lily understood her perfectly.

"Yes I have to get you up!" Lily said with an exasperated sigh as she continued to jump on the bed. Catta looked out from under her pillow and glared at Lily before looking at her alarm clock.

"Lily! Your half an hour early!" Catta whined. She snuggled back under the blankets, fully intent on getting at least another hour of sleep. Suddenly she was hanging in mid-air by her ankle. "Lily!" Lily quickly put the hand she had used for the spell behind her back, a grin on her face as Catta dropped back onto the bed. Some times having a friend who could do wand less magic was a bad thing.

"But you have to get up! IT came!" Lily said. Squealing, Catta ran over to the school owl that was patently waiting on the desk. She read through it slowly, so as not to miss anything. She sprawled a yes on a parchment before she turned back to Lily.

"Are you ready to go wake up the boulder?" Catta asked as she clapped her hands together. Lily nodded and grabbed some floo powder. Throwing it in the fire place, she called out "Sneak's Quarters" And seconds latter was tumbling into Crystals room, followed closely by Catta. "Hmmm, how should we wake her up this time?"

"Maybe a little bit of magic?" Lily asked raising her right hand. Catta grinned and walked over to the side of Crystal's bed, while Lily went to the other side. "One."

"Two."

"Three!" They said as Lily shot ice cold water right onto Crystals face. Crystal sat up sputtering water and glaring at her two best friends who, for some unexplainable, she called sisters.

"What was THAT for?" Crystal asked as Catta and Lily rolled around on the floor laughing.

"She woke me up with magic to." Catta managed to get out between her fits of laughter. Crystal sat there patiently waiting for the laughter to turn to giggling when she noticed her Hogwarts owl. Crystal didn't even bother to open the letter, but quickly sent the owl away with a yes.

"If you two are done now, I think mum has breakfast ready." Crystal said when her best friends had finally calmed down. Catta nodded her head and the three headed down to breakfast, talking about how they were excited to be going back to Hogwarts. They had been there last year, during the school year. They had stayed for a week while their parents, and the Marauders parents, were on vacation, and Professor Dumbledore, who was good friends with their parents, had let them stay at Hogwarts. They had made friends with the students and staff.

"Hmmm, I think that we are in for a long over due prank!" Lily declared quietly so that only the three of them could hear.

"Yeah, a little good-bye present from the Jewels. A month long good-bye present!"

"And our first target, 'Tunia." Crystal added.

"But first!" Lily said with a glint in her eyes. "But first we have breakfast!"

A/N: Okay, I have one more chapter to put up after this one. Hope ya like it. Remember, no flames.


	4. Brothers

_**The Jewel**_

The girls were whispering prank plans behind their hands to each other when they stumbled into the kitchen. Mrs. Potter was busy making breakfast when the girls came in. She looked up startled. Two "Good Morning Mrs. Potter"'s and a "Good Morning Mum" Was heard from the group of girls as they sat at the breakfast table.

"Well, good morning girls. Aren't you up a bit early? Oh Lily it's good to see you! How was your trip to America?" Mrs. Potter asked as she wiped her hands on a towel. Lily had been on vacation in America for the past month, a business trip for her father. She had gotten right back into normal routine that her friends had completely forgot that she had been away.

"My vacation was fun Mrs. Potter. I missed you all though. We are up early though because our Hogwarts letters came this morning!" Lily said with a beaming smile.

"Oh, how fabulous! I think that this calls for a cerebration breakfast! Why don't you go wake up Sirius and James, and I'll floo call Remus and your parents." Mrs. Potter said walking over to the fireplace. She was half way there when the fireplace flared and Remus stepped out. "Remus, you're early!"

"Yes, well, my Hogwarts letter came, so I knew everyone else's had, which meant that Lily would be here early, and I wanted to see my baby sister!" Remus replied while he walked over and hugged Lily. Lily was the youngest of the group, and the boys called her their 'baby sister'.

" REMY! Oh my goodness, I missed you so much! Mrs. Potter was just going to floo your place to see if you wanted to come over for a celebratory breakfast! And we were just going to go up stairs and to wake our other brothers. By the way, Mrs. Potter, don't call my parents. We got back really late last night, and I don't think that they would appreciate being woken up early." Lily said with a grin as she pulled back.

"Speaking of waking your brothers up, I found a new spell for you!" Remus said with a grin. "It's really a simple charm. The incantation is Wingardium Leviosa. It should be fairly easy." Every one in the kitchen stopped to watch as Lily raised her right hand, pointed it at Remus and thought the incantation. The results were instant. Remus rose in the air, and as Lily moved her hand around, he went flying around the room. Lily was careful to make sure that Remus didn't hit anything, before gently putting him down. Everyone burst out laughing. Everyone except Remus that is. He just pouted.

"That wasn't funny." Remus grunted as he brushed himself off. "Why did you do that to me? You could have got one of the others."

"Yes, but I didn't want to dear brother." Lily said as she ran out of the room with Remus chasing after her. About five minutes latter they reached Sirius's room, and Remus and Lily noticed that Catta and Crystal were behind them. "Okay, time to wake up Padfoot." Lily had a maniac grin on her face as they crept into the room.

"One." Remus said. Lily raised her hand in preparation.

"Two." Catta added. Lily started the spell in her head.

"Three." Crystal finished, just as Lily finished the incantation. Sirius woke up that morning by being bounced around the room.

"Lily!" Sirius said when he was dropped in a heap on his bed. He sprang up out of the bed and ran over to hug Lily. Picking her up and spinning her around, making Lily laugh.

"Good to see you to Sirius!" Lily laughed when he set her down.

"And I see you learned a new spell!" He said as they sat down.

"I just learned it. Remus taught it to me." Lily said, stifling her giggles.

"Oh, it's your fault that I woke up by being bounced around the room?" Sirius asked Remus, the former glaring daggers at the latter.

"Traitor." Sirius mutters with a fake glare that soon turned into a smile.

"Yup, that's me." Remus said, nodding. "But, if it makes you feel any better, she did the same thing to me, and she still has James to torture." Lily smiled wickedly, and her friends cowered in 'fear'.

"Thank you for waking me up before James. I so want to see what how bad little Lils gets James!" Sirius exclaimed. It was then that he finally noticed the owl that was taping at his window. Jumping up ( Sirius must like jumping. He jumped up from bed to.) he ran over and flung the window open. The bird flew in, but, of course, it was a sycotic bird, so Sirius spent the next five minutes chasing the bird, while the other four just sat there laughing. Finally getting exasperated he stopped short and turned on his heel so that he was facing Lily.

"Dearest baby sister, would you mind helping me out a bit." Sirius asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"I guess I've had enough laughs." Lily said with a sigh. Lifting her hand, she thought 'imobulus' causing the bird to hang in the air like a mobile.

"Thanks Lily." Sirius said as he snatched the owl out of the air. After opening the letter and reading through it, he started to do a little dance. His 'siblings' just stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Siri, just answer the owl already so that we can go wake James up. I want to see what kind of torture she puts him through!" Catta whined. Lily always got James the worst with her magic. After Sirius settled down and scrawled a hasty 'yes' the five siblings marched into James room down the hall.(a/n: okay, so they aren't real siblings, but they treat each other like they are, and besides, it's shorter that saying 'The two Marauders, and the Jewels'. So when they are together, they shall be dubbed the siblings)

Gathering outside the door they conversed quietly about what Lily should do to James. Finally they decided. It wasn't as great as usual, but it was still good. Sirius pulled out a camera (magic one of course). Whenever Lily got to wake James up, you would need a camera. "Okay, let's go!"

The five crept into James room and watched as Lily got to work. First off, she transfigured his pajamas into a pink leotard and tights, and his slippers into Pointe shoes. (a/n: for those of you who don't know, Pointe shoes are what professional Ballet dancers wear. Without them, when they dance on their toes, they will mostly likely break their toes and ankles. So here is my warning: Do NOT dance en Pointe without Pointe shoes!) She conjured a tutu and put the Pointe shoes on James. Then she put her hand over her throat and thought 'Sonorous' before pointing her hand, palm forward, at James and thinking 'Wingardium Leviosa'. After casting a quick music charm, she moved her hand around so that James was dancing one of the dances from the Nutcracker. Running over to Catta and Crystal, she hid behind them quickly, and put her invisibility cloak over her head. (a/n: They can not all share an invisibility cloak, so I decided, to have each of the Jewels have their won, but the Marauders have to share James's. How else would the Jewels be able to pull their pranks without getting caught?)

"Good Morning James! How is our sleeping beauty?" Lily asked, her voice magnified a hundred times. If he hadn't been awake before, James was defiantly awake now! Looking around, James noticed what he was wearing, and that he was dancing ballet, and his face quickly became red.

"Lily Anne Evans! You put me down right now! Where are you?" James screamed. Sirius snapped a photo before Lily put James back down, and whipped off the cloak. "I am going to get you back for this." James warned.

"But, but Jamie." Lily whined "I was only trying to wake you up." She up on her best 'why-would-you-want-to-hurt-me' look and within seconds he caved and she beamed inwardly.

"It's good to have you back Lil's." James muttered into my hair as we hugged. James always looked out for me the most. I was definitely closer to Remus, but if I ever needed somebody to beat someone up for me, James would be there in a heart beat. I hug him tighter. It was good to be home.

A/N: Okay, the last one from before. I am going to be working on this and a couple of others, but I will in a couple days and it will be longer. Review please. No flames


	5. Good To Be Back

_**The Jewels**_

_Good To Be Back_

"Now!" Sirius said, clapping his hands together loudly, grabbing everyone's attention. "How about some breakfast?" The room was silent for a split second before they all burst out laughing. Sirius's stomach was infamous. He was ALLWAYS hungry. Seriously. He had never turned down food. And he never grew fat. He looked anorexic. That was probably from all the quid itch that he played. Many a teenage girl had grumbled at how all little kids got all the lucky, or some such nonsense. To which Sirius would promptly sick out his tongue at them and tell them to shut up while the others stood behind him rolling their eyes.

"Of course King Siri" Catta-Leigh said with a giggle. Ever since they could talk they had been playing this game. Nobody else was allowed to play, though everybody knew of the game and all the kids wanted to play it. But they were never allowed. This game, you see, was very special. In it, they pretended that they were great Kings and Queens, and that they ruled all things, magic and nonmagic. It was a very special game to them. The fact that that they would not let anyone else play did not go unnoticed by their parents. The parents had tried to make them lets others join, but their attempts were in vain. The siblings had never been stupid. They knew that most people only liked them because the siblings were A) Rich B) Pranksters (though people only knew that half of them were such) and C) "Popular". They didn't trust anyone outside of their little group enough to become close to them, although they did have other friends. Anyway, getting off topic. With a matching pair of devilish grins, the two screamed at the same time "BEAT YOU THERE" and ran off down the hallway, skidding around the corner. James turned to Crystal and bowed low.

"My dear, darling baby sister, would you mind to terribly much accompanying your older brother in breaking his fast?" He asked in the most grown -up voice he could muster, which didn't work to well. Crystal rolled her eyes, but a smile lit up her face. Her brother and her were very close to each other, and loved each other very much. They were very much alike, and were, as their friends had dubbed them, the King and Queen of Dorks. So, she curtsied and layed her hand on top of him, floating down the hallway. Remus and Lily looked at each other and snorted, shaking their heads.

"Sometimes, I don't know why I put up with the lot of them. We are the only normal ones of the group!" Remus exclaimed as he and Lily linked arms and walked off down the hall.

"Yeah, but you have to love them. I mean, we aren't that much more normal than them. I doubt anyone else would ever classify ANY of us as normal. I mean, come on, do you know any full grown wizard that can do wandless, silent magic? 'Cause if you do, why haven't you told me before?! They could really help me!" Lily mock slapped him and Remus chuckled.

"No, I don't. I also don't know any other werewolves that have been accepted into a school of magic. By the way, have I ever thanked you and your dad for that? If not than thanks. If it weren't for the two of you, I would be stuck at home for the next seven years while the five off you go off to school!" Remus gushed.

"Yes you have, though you shouldn't. I mean, daddy's never been prejudice to werewolves, but the second you were bitten, he knew he had to fix things, We are just lucky that he is minister and that everybody loves him. And even if he hadn't convinced the Wizamount to fix the whole problem with people who have "fury little problems", I am sure Grampa Albus would have allowed you into Hogwarts. I mean, he is always saying that the six of us are his grandkids, even though I am the only one who actually is, and I doubt he would have kept you out of school. Besides, Auntie Minnie wouldn't have let him. " Lily rambled.

"True. But still, thanks. I mean it. By the way, that prank on James was bloody awesome." Here Remus was interrupted with a reprimand from Lily about his language "Where did you learn those spells?" Lily grinned and pulled a book out of her pocket, magically enlarging it as she goes.

"They had a great book shop in the magical part of Chicago, this city in America. I got a ton of books. This, though, was by far my favorite. It is full of pranking spells!" Lily exclaimed. They two of them buried themselves in the book, and didn't even notice that they had come to the kitchen till they bumped into something. Looking up they saw James and Crystals dad.

"Now, you two, what have I told you about reading and walking?" Mr. Potter asked sternly.

_"You never know what or who you could run into while reading a book. For all you know, you might run into some foreign dignitary and offend them, and then you would put their country and England into a state of war, which we really don't need."_ Remus and Lily recited without blinking. Mr. Potter nodded and reached for the book.

"We really are sorry Mr. Potter, it wont happen again, we promise. I was just showing Remy the spell to the prank I pulled on Jamie this morning." Lily said, looking like a innocent angel. Mr. Potters face lit up.

"PRANK?!" He roared. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?! I am assuming hat you have proof do you not?" Mr. Potter looked like Christmas had some early. Remus and Lily nodded and showed his the picture that had developed in the short time since the prank had occurred. Everyone who was in the kitchen (Minus Mrs. Potter, Mrs. Lupin, and James) fell over laughing.

"It isn't funny." James muttered under his breath.

"Of course it isn't hunny." Mrs. Potter said soothingly, though the corners of her mouth were twitching upwards.

"No, it most certainly isn't. John, you aren't seriously trying to tell me that you are condoning this behavior!" Mrs. Lupin said to her husband.

"Emily," Mr. Lupin said soothingly "It isn't like I could punish her, even if I wanted to. She isn't my daughter. Besides, you have to admit, the child _is _genius. I mean, I couldn't even pull that magic off for Pete's sake!"

"Yeah mom." Remus chimed in "If the girls were to make their own prank group, they could give us AND the Jewels a run for our money with Lily. But, of course, they never would. To goody-goody." The Jewels shared amused glances with each others, one that everybody else failed to see.

"By the way." Mr. Potter said, his voice filled with curiosity "Have you figured out who those girls are yet?" The boy shook their heads sadly. "Well, when you do, tell me, alright?" And with that, everybody went back to their breakfast. One final thought passed through Lily's brain before she turned to a heated debate with Mr. Lupin and Mr. Potter. 'It's good to be home.'

_A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I haven't been home. I know, excuses. Okay, so, I have only gotten one review so far! I am not going to put up the next chapter till I have 5 more reviews. No flames though. Please and thank you!_


	6. Month

_**The Jewels**_

_Month_

An hour an a half latter, the final remains of breakfast were being cleared off the table. Yes, it did take that long for them to eat, what with Mrs. Potter cooking enough to feed a small army.

"That was delicious Mrs. Potter!" Catta-Leigh chirped with her most charming smile.

"Yes, thanks Mum." Crystal added.

"Would you like us to help clean up?" Lily asked sweetly.

"No, no, that's fine, the boys can do it. I'm sure you girls have a lot of catching up to do." There were protests heard from around the table, but a quick glare from Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Lupin shut them up right quick. Mumbled okays were barely heard before the clank of silverware and plates became so loud you had to shout to be heard above them. Lily let out a yelp after a quick glance at the clock.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Lupin asked, the concern in her voice evident.

"I have to go home and wake my dad. He's going to be late for work.!"

"Don't worry dear, he probably already left dear. Don't worry." Mrs. Potter said soothingly.

"No he would have stopped by here first." Lily said while biting her nails.

"Well then, why don't you just pop on over there. And take these plates with you. Your poor mother will probably be too tired to make breakfast after last night." Mrs. Potter said kindly, handing Lily three plates.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter. I'll take these two with me, "Here she gestured to Catta and Crystal "But we won't be gone for long." Mrs. Potter just nodded and turned around to watch the boys, just incase they broke something.

"Catta, where were your parents this morning?" Crystal asked as they walked to the floo in Crystal' bedroom.

"Maman had to go to work early and Papa had a meeting with Dumbledore." She replied smoothly.

"Okay, okay, enough with the chit chat. Did you get them?" Lily asked, casting a look over her shoulder to make sure that they weren't being followed. The other two girls nodded and held up Mr. Potter and Mr. Lupin's wands. "Perfect."

Not long after, if one happened to be watching Petunia Evans's room, they would have noticed the door opening all by itself. And if one happened to peak into the room, they would see colorful spells being shot at the horse like girl and her 'beauty' products. Not that they did any good. And if they happened to look at the window at the correct moment, they would notice that it to opened by itself, and a bright yellow spell was shot into the air above the house. But, luckily for the mischief makers, no one noticed.

Around noon, a scream could be heard from the Evan's house. Everyone in the manor bustled over to the window the faced the Evans residence and stared, as, it seemed, did the rest of the town. Hanging over the house was a note. It read:

_Good people! Hear what we say._

_It is one month from today that we will be packed off _

_and shipped off to Hogwarts,_

_the finest school around._

_So, as a farewell present, everyday for the next month_

_We will pull a fantastic prank._

_Today's was pulled on one Miss. Petunia Evans,_

_Who is a disgrace to her family._

_The first Slytherin in her family for 600 years!_

_So, just sit back and enjoy the show!_

_Your faithful mischief maker,_

_THE JEWELS_

_Flame- The LEADER_

_Afra- The BRAINS_

_Kit- The STRATIGIST_

"I wonder what prank they played this time." Mr. Lupin said thoughtfully.

"LOOK!" Crystal said, pointing to the words. Sure enough, right next to them appeared and enlarged picture of what everyone assumed was Petunia. Her hair was stringy, oily, and a rain bowed array of colors. Her face had been painted to look like a clowns, and it looked mighty lifelike. All of her teeth were missing, so it was now impossible to hear what she was screaming. She had acne covering her arms, and her clothes had turned into a horrifying shade of puce. The town was silent for a moment before everyone burst into laughter. This next month was going to be mighty interesting.

A/N: Well, there you go! I know it's really short, but I was having a bit of a writers block. Thanks to:

keyga1: HA! Thank you. Your right, no more excuses. Teehee.

Ember Riddle: I know. I'm not sure how long I am goanna wait till someone finds out…

BrazilianPrincess: Thank you!

Secret world: Thank you!

Okay, so I'll update asap. Read and review. Remember, no flames!


	7. Perfect Prank

_**The Jewels**_

_**Perfect Prank**_

Their work for the day done, the girls went about the rest of their day as normal. As if they hadn't just sent the whole town into a tizzy over their announcement. After all, appearances _did_ have to be kept up, no matter how much they wanted to gloat about the latest prank. Or at least, that's what Catta had to keep reminding the other two. So, they agreed, though not whole-heartedly, as always, to just act like the rest of the towns folk. They went to bed that day quiet proud of themselves.

The next day started out as any other day. Lily going and waking up everybody, breakfast at the Potters', and then the girls going off to 'study" for school, so that they would know things others wouldn't. Under normal circumstances, everybody would have been wary, as the only one who ever studied was Catta, but, as soon as they saw Catta physically forcing the other two to Crystal's room, and said other two struggling, flailing arms and screaming and all, their minds were put to rest. Besides, they were o worried on who the Jewel's next victim would be, and when would the prank take place. If they had been smart they would have seen Lily smuggling her new prank book in, but, as it was, they didn't seen anything odd looking. These girls were good.

And so it commenced that the girls planed their next prank. One that they thought would be their best prank ever, by far.

"Maybe we should wait for this to be out grand finish. The prank we do on the last day?" Catta asked cautiously.

"Probably…" Lily cautioned.

"But I cant wait! It's just to much fun!" Crystal squealed and the other girls agreed as they burst into peals of laughter.

It was three o'clock when they executed their plan. From her place behind a tree, Lily chanted: **_compleo ut femina erudio compleo ibi femina fatigo(1)_**.All the women in the town broke into side splitting laughter as they looked at the males of the village and reading the newest note. From The Jewels.

_Hello dear people._

_We hope that you enjoy our latest brilliant_

_idea as much as we did._

_Laugh your heads off Ladies._

_Trust us. We did and probably wont stop for months._

_So commences the prank for day two._

_Be forewarned._

_This is only the beginning._

_At some point or another,_

_Everybody will have had a prank pulled on them._

_But, for now, just sit back and laugh._

_From the most Brilliant pranksters ever,_

_The Jewels!_

_Flame_

_Afra_

_Kit_

"This is the stupidest prank EVER!" Sirius whinned.

"Sirius, your just upset because you're a girl now!" Lily said in between bouts of laughter. Even the adult women, who were actually BORN women, were snickering together quietly.

"Of course he's upset!" James chimed in. "He's a bleeding GIRL!" Mrs. Potter quickly scolded him, telling him to watch his language, which only made him sulk more.

"And, tell me brother dearest, or should I say sister dearest, WHAT, exactly is wrong with being a girl?" Crystal fumed. James looked like he wanted to say something back but one quick glare from Lily had him sinking back into his chair in fear.

"I suppose if no other good comes from this," spoke up Mrs. Lupin "That at least you boys will learn just what we have to go through, and maybe learn some respect for our gender." The boys spluttered, even the men, that, of course they had respect for females, which was meet with only more roaring laughter and high fives between the woman. Oh yes, this was defiantly The Jewels best prank.

A/N: ImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorry. I have no excuse for you except maybe that I am an extremely lazy little girl. Please don't hit me! I know I shouldn't have taken so long. Sorry. So, do you think I should make a chapter for each day or just some of the days? Tell me, tell me. Thank you to those who reviewed. I appreciate it. Once more, sorry. Review?

(1)Man to woman, teach man their woman's worry. (Vaguely translated from Latin with an online translator)


	8. Shopping Experiences

_**The Jewels**_

_**Shopping Experiences**_

The last days prank had worn off by dawn. The Jewels were, at the time, sitting in their tree house, which was located in the Potters back year. It was there that, as they watched the sun rise, they poured over the prank book, plotting and planning.

--------------------------

It was 8:30 by the time the girls came back in. All four houses were silent, save the snores of Petunia at the Evans and Mr. Potter at the Potters.

"See, this is what happens when I don't wake you up! Half the day is gone and they are all still deeply asleep! Ridiculous!" Lily huffed. The other two just laughed, not feeling even the least bit sorry for the others. They knew what was coming. With a quick flick of her hand her very own voice rang throughout all four houses.

"Good morning you lazy idiots! Time to wake up! It's a beautiful day. The birds are singing, the sky is blue, the sun has been shining for hours. Time for you to all to get out of bed. Today's the day! The day we go to Diagon Alley to get our school stuff. Go, rise and shine!" The Lily voice was stern sounding at first, but the closer it got to the end of its speech, the more excited sounding it became. It didn't take long for people to start stumbling down the stairs and streaming through the fire place.

"Dang it, Lily-flower, did you have to be so loud?" Sirius grumbled.

"I know! I feel like my ears are bleeding." James complained.

"You know, when I taught you that spell, I didn't expect you to use it against me!" This came from Mr. Potter and the girls couldn't help but smile.

"G'morning." Remus mumbled as he stumbled out of the fire place. He kissed each girl on the check and hugged the guys before sitting down.

"Good morning all!" Mrs. Evans cried cheerfully as she bounced out of the fire place, Mr. Evans and Petunia following behind, Petunia glaring evilly at her younger sister. "Are you all ready for a day full of fun?" This was met with cheers from the girls and tired mumbles from the boys.

---------------------------

It was nine thirty when everybody was standing in front of the fire place, preparing to leave.

"Alright everybody! You know the drill. Take a pinch of floo powder, throw it into the fire and yell 'Diagon Alley'. Stay in the pub. Don't leave. We need to stick together, at least for now. Make sure you speak clearly, or you could get transported to the wrong place. If that happens ju…" Mrs. Potter's tirade was cut short.

"Mom, we know what were doing!" James chided. Mrs. Potter huffed in exasperation, but said no more. Soon, they were all stepping through the fire place. No one got lost, and nobody left before the others got there. Once they were all there, James gave his mother a look that plainly said 'See? I was right.' Mrs. Potter ignored him.

-------------------------

It didn't take long before the kids were begging to be allowed to roam free. It was with little reluctance that the adults agreed. They didn't REALLY want to walk around with the kids all day. So, they parted, agreeing to meet up at 6pm.

---------------------------

The first place the kids went was the apotocary, which they left as soon as they had gotten every thing they needed. Flourish and Bolts was next, which Catta-Leigh and Remus dawdled in shortly before the others pulled them out kicking and screaming. An hour and a half was spent in Madame Malkins, much to the boy's displeasure. But, an equal amount of time was spent in Zonko's Joke Shop and the quiditch store. Olivander's Wand Shop was a must, along with the trunk store. Their last stop was the pet store.

--------------------------------------

The bell rang as the six of them walked into the door. The clerk, a young girl, about 19, looked up as they walked in, but did not offer them help. That was fine by them. They quickly split up and set off to find the perfect pet.

---------------------------------

Lily walk down the aisles, but was pulled to one that seemed slightly darker than the rest. She was surprised to find a beautiful black pheonix sitting on a perch preening itself.

"Hello beautiful." She said, holding her hand out. The day seemed to be full of surprises, for the pheonix jumped off its perch and landed on her out stretched arm, something it only did with the one to who it was supposed to be bonded until it was bonded. Lily walked out of the aisle, shaking her head in disbelief and headed towards the counter.

--------------------------

Sirius, Remus, and Crystal walked through the aisles laughing with each other and cracking jokes while looking at animals. It didn't take long for them to reach the canine aisle. There they stopped and cooed over the pups. In the end, Sirius walked away with a small little grim looking puppy, Remus with a yellow lab that was barley 3 months old, and Crystal with a pure white fox pup with three tails.

--------------------------

James and Catta strolled the aisles carelessly. For them, choosing didn't come so easy.

"BUNNY!" Catta exclaimed before bounding over towards the animal. She reached her hand in to pick it up, but clutched it to her chest when the thing burped up a fire ball. She ran away without a backwards glance, headed toward some poor Kneazle with James chuckling behind her. Something caught his eye and he turned to see it fully. It was a beautiful snowy white owl. He didn't even think twice before deciding that she would be his. He was just rash like that.

----------------------------

Everybody meet up at 6, as planned. They were just too tired. They were so tired, in fact, that when they got back to Hogsmead, they didn't even notice the bright, neon colored town. They just flopped into their beds to take a nap. And if the three younger girls had an mischievous smile, well, nobody noticed.

A/N: TADA! DONE! Aaaaaaaaand, longer. Although, I know it could have been better. I might just redo it. We'll see. But for now, here you are! Review! No flames!


	9. Reversed Roles and Failed Pranks

A/N: Well, here's the latest chapter! I hope you like it. I know it's not as long as the last one, but I couldn't think of more. Besides, I think its okay this way. Also, thank you to my beautiful reviewers! I have been waiting for a couple of days for my new beta to get back to me, but they havent yet. So, when they do, I'll re-post this. So, for now, just review, and remember, no flames!

_**The Jewels**_

**_Reversed Roles and Failed Pranks_**

It was now the fourth day of The Month of Pranks. The whole town was awake by 8:30. Nobody knew why, but they had all been rudely awakened that morning by a strange sensation. It did not take long for them to find out what that sensation was, however. Floating above town square was the newest note from The Jewels.

_Good morning!_

_It looks like its going to be a fabulous day.,_

_Don't you agree?!_

_Well, we would like to share something,_

_With you._

_Our latest prank._

_It was a simple spell really._

_Though, I must admit, it was quite fun to cast._

_But, that is beside the point._

_Today, roles are to be reversed._

_Ages are to be changed._

_Parent shall become child._

_Child shall become parent._

_But, be forewarned!_

_Children, this older you isn't necessarily_

_And adults, this isn't_

_Necessarily the you you were in this past._

_So, on that happy note, we bid you farewell_

_And wish you good luck!_

_Yours Truly,_

_THE JEWELS!_

_Flame_

_Afra_

_Kit_

Everybody stared at the note in growing horror before rushing home to check the mirror. Surely it couldn't be true! And yet, each and every person realized exactly the same thing as they stared into the mirror. They had completely changed.

OHHELLONICETOSEEYOUAGAINJUSTANOTHERLINEBREAK

Hogsmead was truly chaos. There was no other way to describe it. Children ran around screaming, hooting, and crying. Adults ran crazily, enjoying their new found freedom. The plan was a disaster! The prank had taken a sorely wrong turn. The girls looked at each other and sighed audibly. They knew what they had to do.

YESTHISISASHORTCHAPTERSOSUEME

"Thank goodness those girls had enough sense to change everybody back." Mrs. Potter sighed while fanning herself off. The other adults, who were all sitting around the pool in the Lupin's back yard, nodded.

"We are lucky they did." Mr. Heart agreed as he watched James cannon ball into the pool. The other kids came up from under the splash spluttering and laughing.

"No getting us wet now, you hear?!" Mrs. Evans called towards the pool before turning back to the conversation. "They really are bright girls. It is surprising that this is only their first year at Hogwarts!" That got a mummer of agreement from all.

"If I didn't know better, I might think it was our girls! I mean, do you know any other girls in town that can perform spells already, and are going into Hogwarts this year?" Mr. Lupin said earnestly. All the adults thought on this for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Darling that is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" Mrs. Lupin managed to get out in between bouts of laughter.

"Imagine, our girls pulling pranks!" This came from Mr. Potter, who seemed to be the most amused.

"They might be a bit mischievous, but they would never have it in them to pull the kinds of pranks these girls pull. Their too… innocent." Mrs. Heart could barley get these words out she was laughing so hard. Once they had all settled down, the subject was changed, and all thoughts of the pranksters forgotten.

In the pool, the three afore mentioned girls shared amused looks with each other before going back to swimming, as if nothing had ever happened.


	10. Full Moon

_**The Jewels**_

_**Full Moon**_

Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow was the day that they started their magical career. Over the past month, The Jewels had pulled many pranks. Everyone's tea cups had been replaced with nose biting tea cups so that people got a nasty surprise at tea time. The townspeople's hair had been turned multi-colored. There had many, many crazy things going on in Hogsmead, and the people were sighing with relief that the pranks were now over. The kids were just glad they were going to Hogwarts. But first, they had to get through that night's full moon.

HELLOTHISISAPAGEBREAK

The sun was setting and Remus had been in the shrieking shack for just a little over an hour now. The other two Marauders sat there with him, playing exploding snap. The second the sun started to go down, Remus started to shake in pain. James and Sirius took their cue and left the room. Remus hated them being in the room when they transformed. So, they gathered their cards and headed out of the room. When they stepped out they noticed a pheonix, a fox, and a doe standing there.

"Hello girls." Sirius said charmingly "You know, there is no reason for you to be in those forms yet. Why don't you just change back into your human forms?" Flame just gave him one of those looks.

"Padfoot, dear, that never works." James said with a laugh before transforming. He bowed his antlers towards the ground and Flame came over and landed on his shoulder, ruffling her feathers. Kit ran over to the now transformed Padfoot and started chasing him around. Afra just smiled quietly at them before going into the room where the werewolf Moony was. She stood shock still waiting for him to approve of her, as she did every month. He padded over quietly, sniffing her thoroughly before moving on to the others. Kit was the last. He sniffed her over approvingly.

_"Pack." _Moony growled. _"Sister."_This made the Jewels stop, panicked. Moony had never before made the connection between The Jewels and his 'sisters'. This could be their undoing. But, they were saved when, at that moment Padfoot tackled Moony, starting a friendly game of wrestling. The girls left out subtle sighs of relief. None of this went unnoticed by the usually oblivious Prongs.

IKNOWITSSHORTBUTDONTKILLMEPLEASE

The Jewels were gone early the next morning, off to get what little sleep they could before they headed off to their new school. The boys stayed with Moony through his transformation, helping him get back to his house. James was unusually quiet. He was sure that, when the Jewels had been leaving, he had seen a distinctive flash of red hair…

A/N:_ DON'T KILL ME! I know it's a cliffy, but I couldn't help it! I also know its short, but the next chapter is going to be longer. Okay, so, if you have a name of five that you want in the sorting, just pm me. I need name ideas for the sorting. Oh, and also, put what house you want them in. I haven't heard back from the person who said they would be my beta, so I am still looking for one. Thanks to my reviewers! So, review, and remember, no flames!_


End file.
